All Around Me
by starry-nights88
Summary: I can feel you all around me. Thickening the air I'm breathing, holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing.


**All Around Me**

**Starry's Corner:** I barely go a day without hearing this song on the radio and, I know it's technicallya Christian song about God…but, I figured I'm going to Hell anyway so I might as well do it in style by writing a fan fiction based off of Flyleaf's _All Around Me_. I, of course, do not own the song. That would be Flyleaf. Whom I love listening to, even if they are _technically _a Christian Rock band. Before you judge me or this fan fiction, I suggest to read the lyrics or listen to the song. Then, maybe, you'll see where I'm coming from with this.

* * *

Sora sat at the back of the small classroom, his hand clutching his pencil and his head trained towards the front of the room. But, his ocean blue eyes were unfocused not even bothering to look at the blackboard. No, instead, they were hazily locked on a certain blond haired student that sat in the very front row just in front of the dreaded chalkboard.

Sora stared at _him_. As he always had since his first day at St. Michael's Catholic Boys School. There wasn't anyone else in the school that could touch Sora the way _he_ could. Blond hair and blue eyes that sent shivers racing down the little brunet's spine.

The handsome face that haunted his dreams. Always his dreams. Never his reality. For he wasn't the sort that this golden boy normally associated himself with. Not that that little fact ever stopped Sora from dreaming. From wishing.

So, Sora was always in the shadows, watching his golden boy, his angel. The one person he wanted to be with in every way possible. Even though it was a sin. Even though he'd be damned to Hell for loving another man. He didn't care. He couldn't even begin to feel an ounce of regret for feeling the way he did.

He was always so close, and yet so far away. Held up on a pedestal Sora could never hope to reach. The small smiles. Soft favors. That was all Sora was allowed, but _he'd_ never truly see Sora. _He_ could never truly want Sora the way Sora yearned for _him_.

Sora was doomed to watch and wish. Just wanting what he couldn't reach.

The school bell rang. Snapping the teen out of his blasphemous thoughts. Sora quickly gathered his things, shoving them into his bag before pushing himself out of his seat and walked out of the class.

The little brunet wasn't paying attention. He hardly ever was. Always away in his own little world where everything was perfect and _he _loved him.

As he walked down the crowded halls, he wasn't watching were he was going. So he didn't see the golden haired boy that haunted his dreams standing just in front of him, talking to a friend while digging through his locker.

Sora didn't see him, but he did feel him when he slammed into the unsuspecting blond, knocking them both to the hard linoleum floor.

"...ouch!" Sora whimpered as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his mouth already forming the words to apologize to the person he had ran into, "I'm sor-" But the gesture died in his throat upon seeing who it was that he had ran into.

His golden boy. His angel. His _Roxas_.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"...if practice goes smoothly, we might actually have a chance at beating them..."

Tidus' words were drowned out as Roxas pulled open his locker door, letting the other blond drone on and on about the chances of their school beating their rivals' school.

His movements were robotic, shoving last periods books into the locker before pulling out next periods. Everything was so routine. So boring. The only thing he could call exciting anymore was that strange little feeling he got when that brunet from first and fourth period was staring at him.

Always staring at him.

At first, he remembered, it disturbed him. But, then he really _saw _him. Impossibly blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. The small shy smile and the soft timid voice. And, the _staring_.

Slowly, Roxas began to realize that he liked being noticed by this boy. It was _different _from the way the girl's in the other Catholic school noticed him. Their stare was lustful, his was always dreamlike. Always hopeful. _Wishing_.

Roxas was at a loss of what to do about the staring that shook him to his very core. But, the more the little brunet did it and the more Roxas thought about it. The more strange things would happen to him.

First, the dreams. Always so lustful, so sinful. It was hard to believe that they came from someone as devout as him. But, they were hard to ignore. As though he had been touched by Satan himself.

And, maybe...maybe he had.

Because, those dreams had turned into urges. Urges he was finding harder and harder to control. Urges he wanted, so desperately, to give into.

He wasn't sure what this feeling was that filled him when he felt those innocent blue eyes on him. He was consumed by this burning desire. He couldn't explain it. He wanted that boy for his own. He _wanted _him in ways that would surely send him to Hell.

He wanted _Sora_.

**xxx**

Sora stared in unbridled shock at his angel. Not sure what to say. Not sure what to do. "I-I'm..." The blue eyed brunet started as he stared at the blond.

"You should watch where you're going." The other said as the brunet's gaze fell to the ground in embarrassment, shifting to standing as he looked down at the beautiful boy before him. The boy that seemed to haunt his very shadows, "Sora, isn't it?"

Blue eyes blinked before looking up at the blond, "Y-yeah?" He replied, watching as the other extended a hand to help him up. He burned to touch him. To feel his skin against his own. Even if it was a simple touch to pull him off of the floor.

He did the only thing that he could. He accepted the hand.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

_**A few months later...**_

Sora gave a heavy sigh, shoving the last of his books into his locker before taking out the ones he need for tonight's homework. Not that he had that much. The teachers never seemed to pile it on until the weekends or before holidays.

"Got much homework?"

Over the past few months _his _voice had become so familiar to Sora. His presence graced him nearly everyday, "Not much." The little brunet replied, looking over his shoulder at his golden haired angel, "Just a chapter review in history and a little math I didn't finish in class."

Roxas nodded slowly, leaning on the locker next to the brunet's, "Sora, you're awful at math." He said, looking over at the other, the smallest of smirks on his face as his arms crossed over his chest.

The said brunet pouted, "I know that." Sora replied, his voice just bordering on whiny, "That's why I was going to ask a certain math whiz for help." He added innocently, his lips quirked up in a smile.

Roxas gave a heavy sigh, shifting against the locker, "Well, I don't know about that. The math whiz might have plans tonight..." He teased, looking over at Sora, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

A stricken look passed over Sora's face, obviously missing the teasing tone. His face hidden by his locker door, "P-plans...?" He questioned, daring upon hope that it wasn't true.

The blond chuckled softly at that, opening the door a little while so he could see Sora's face, "I was kidding, Sora." He replied, pointedly, "I can help you if you want." He offered, internally smiling over the momentary distress that crossed the brunet's being.

Sora let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "My place or your's?" He asked, putting the last book into his bag before he closed and locked his locker.

"Mine." Roxas answered almost immediately, his smirk only growing as he pushed himself away from the lockers, "C'mon, I'll take you home and you can ask your Mom to stay the night over at my house."

Sora blinked, a confused look passing over his features, "Don't we have school tomorrow?" He asked, frowning in thought.

"Service day." Roxas reminded, chuckling softly, "Honestly, Sora, you should really stop sleeping in first period." He teased as he beckoned the brunet to follow him.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

His Mother readily agreed to him staying over at Roxas' for the night, delighted that her precious baby boy was finally making some friends. They arrived at the blond's house and Sora was surprised to find that his parents were away on a three day business trip, not due back home until sometime this weekend.

_"Will they mind that I was here?"_

_"What they don't know can't possibly hurt them."_

Sora's heart quaked at the news of spending over twelve hours _alone_ with the blond boy who haunted his heart and dreams. Of having him all to his self. Though, he was more positive now than ever before that the blond could never ever seen him in the way that Sora had wanted to be seen in.

But, that was alright. Having the blond as a friend was better than nothing at all. At least he hoped it would be.

The evening had pasted by so quickly, it was late now. Later than Sora would be allowed to be awake at home, even when there wasn't school the next day.

He was finding it hard to stay awake as the pair sat curled up ob Roxas' bed watching a movie. But, then, Roxas said something that shocked Sora into awareness.

"I love you."

The confession was so soft. And, so unexpected. _Shocking_.

The brunet pushed himself away from Roxas' warm embrace (he wasn't sure when they had become so tangled in one another), "Y-you what?" He asked. His eyes wide. His voice unsure. Surely this was just a joke. _Nothing _ever went his way.

Roxas followed his motion, just inches from Sora's face now, "You hear me." He replied, "I love you, Sora. Don't you get it?" He asked, but didn't give any time for Sora to reply or reaction, he just continued on, "I think about you _all _the time. And, when you're not there...I still _feel _you. All around me. I know...it's not _right_, that it's a sin. But, I don't care."

Sora was shocked. _Beyond _shocked, really. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do.

But, that was alright, Roxas was a step ahead of him. Like always, it seemed.

The blond leaned forward, pressing their lips together so gently in their forbidden kiss. His hand coming up moments later to cup the brunet's tanned cheek. His thumb gently caressing the smooth, soft skin.

And, then, everything seemed to click into place. Their sudden friendship. The teasing smiles and smirks. And, most importantly of all, the over night invite when his parents were out of town.

_Original Sin_. That was what tonight was about. And, Sora couldn't calm his fluttering heart. He wanted it. Oh, how he _wanted _it.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Everything had moved so fast. They had ended up in Roxas' room, his radio playing some CD on repeat. Sora wasn't sure of the band, he wasn't really paying attention to the music. He was deaf to anything that didn't concern the blond haired male that was currently hovering above him.

"Is this alright?" He asked lightly, his hand trailing down the tanned boy's torso, his finger tips teasingly brushing against his skin.

Sora could only nod. Wanting it as much as the other. His feather light touches and erotic whispers sent shivers of pure lust running through his spine as he arched into the body above his own.

Nearly getting lost in the heat of the other as his own hands ran down Roxas' bare back, worrying his lower lip as his soon-to-be lover's hands dipped lower and lower. Then, finally, fingers wrapped around his erection and the boy gasped.

Roxas smiled. No, he _smirked _looking over the brunet with a satisfied look in his eye as his hand slowly started to move over the organ. Absolutely absorbing every gasp, moan, and whimper that fell from his brunet's lips.

"You're mine." He whispered softly, leaning down to Sora's ear, his lips teasingly brushing along the flesh, "As much as I'm yours." _And, I'll prove it to you..._

**xxx**

Sora looked up at the blond with wide eyes, offered only a smile as _he _sat up, "This'll hurt." He warned. His voice gentle as he leaned over to his nightstand, pulling open the top drawer, "But, it'll feel good. I promise." He said after he pulled out a small bottle before pushing the drawer closed.

The brunet could only nod in understanding as Roxas spread his legs, sliding in between them. And, despite of how badly he wanted this, a pinked blush still overwhelmed his face as he felt the first cool, slinked finger press against his virgin entrance.

It didn't hurt. _Yet_. It was just...uncomfortable. Very nearly unbearably so. But, he ignore it. Pushing back his discomfort. It felt odd and, yet, at the same time it felt pleasurable. The more Roxas pulled it out and pushed it back in, the more the discomfort melted away.

Soon, he was arching into Roxas' hand, his own hands clenching in the forest green comforter. His breathing was shallow and then he felt the second finger pressed against his entrance.

_Pain_. It hurt. This time the discomfort had returned full force and Sora opened his mouth to stop the blond, but Roxas' lips enclosed around the head of his penis and the only thing that fell from his lips was a strangled moan.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Roxas grasped Sora's hips, staring down at the brunet as his breaths rolled out in thick pants, "Y-you ready?" His voice trembled slightly as he held himself steady, just poised to push himself into Sora. To fully and completely take the boy. Take him and never let him go.

The brunet inhaled a shaky breath, "Mmhm." Was nearly all he was capable of saying by this point, his hands clutching at Roxas' shoulders as he nodded. Giving the other boy his go ahead.

Slowly, the blond pressed himself in. Groaning softly in Sora's shoulder before he sank his teeth into the teenager's neck. Surely leaving a mark that would raise questions in the morning. But, Roxas couldn't help but to leave behind his mark. Showing the world just who the brunet belonged to.

Sora was unable to hold back his cry. Though, his was laced with pain. His body, out of habit, pressing deeper into the bed away from the pain.

But, Roxas was gently. When he was fully inside of the boy, enveloped by his heat, he waited. Waited to make sure his new lover was alright and wanted to continue.

The brunet's eyes were clenched shut as he willed his body to relax and accept the new terrifying feelings that filled him. There would be _no _stopping. He had come this far with Roxas and he intended on going all the way.

He nodded, "Move." The command was so soft. Roxas nearly missed it. But, he was so happy that he had heard it.

Slowly, he pulled himself out and pressed back in. Keeping the pace nice and slow. Allowing his lover time to get used to it before he let his more primal urges take over to bring them to completion.

The pain, just like the earlier discomfort, melted away and was replaced by pleasure. The pain was still present, but to a lesser extent, overshadowed by Sora's need for _more_.

The soft slap of skin against skin filled the room while their cries and moans echoed off of the walls. And, their pace grew. Unable to deny their carnal lusts any longer.

"R-Roxas..." Sora panted out, his breathing shallow as his nails dug into his lover's back, "...faster." He pleaded, he begged. So softly. So perfectly.

Roxas could only give in, a hand sneaking in between their moving bodies to wrap around Sora's previously neglected erection, pumping it in tandem with his own thrusts. Wanting to bring his lover to that pinnacle of pleasure before he found his own release.

Sora felt his body clench up, his moans growing louder and louder as that feeling in the pit of his stomach finally bubbled over.

**xxx**

"Roxas!"

His voice ripped through Roxas' pleasured induced haze and he, too, was cumming moments later. His own cries of pleasure muffled by his lover's shoulder. His body shaking with the shock of his orgasm.

**xxx**

Then he slumped against his lover, unaware of the mess that lay between them. His mind was filled with _Sora_. His thoughts were nothing but iSora/i. His heart swelled with his lover for _Sora_. And, so easily, the three words slipped out yet again, "I love you." He murmured, heading resting on his little brown haired lover's shoulder.

This time he was rewarded with a soft, "I l-love you, too."

He couldn't have been happier.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

They had fallen asleep so easily. And, neither of them woke up until the early hours of the morning. It was still dark out when the two of them shuffled out of bed, Sora a bit more hesitantly than Roxas. The blond sending him an apologetic smile as he reached out to help his lover up and into the bathroom for a shower.

"You'll never leave me, right?" Sora's voice was so soft, hoarse and fearful as the couple stood beneath the spray of warm water. Roxas' arms around Sora's waist to help him remain standing.

Roxas pulled the brunet closer to his, pressing a chaste kiss to his matted, wet hair, "I don't think I even could if I ever wanted to." He replied softly, holding the boy to him as though he were a precious gift from God even though they were the unholiest of sins against Him.

**xxx**

Sora smiled, laying his head on Roxas' chest, his arms just hanging off of the blond's hips, hardly able to believe that just a few short months ago he was just watching and wishing.

Now he was living and loving.


End file.
